The Challenge
by gamakitsunechan
Summary: Yui and Nodoka have been friends ever since they could remember. Always ending up together at the same class but for this year. And even though they spend less time with each other ever since Yui joining Light Music Club it never hindered their friendship. That is until Yui came up with a CHALLENGE which the other agreed. Who will win this game then? Yui or Nodoka?


**Hi there! This is my first time doing a K-On story. There will be a little bit of out of the character for Yui and Nodoka at this Chapter so I hope you'll be open with that. Thank you!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Another school day passed, Yui is on her way home thinking about the chords Mio and Asuza taught her for their next live performance. "Yui!" a voice she knew so well called out to her. She turned back to see her childhood friend running towards her. "Ah! Nodoka-chan!" Yui replied as she raised her left hand while making a G-chord in the air. Noticing the unusual hand gesture of her childhood friend she couldn't help but to smile at her antics. "Is that a new way of greeting?" Nodoka asked while she tried to control her fast breathing due to running. "Ah, no. Mio and Azu-nyan were teaching me the chords for our new song for the next live performance." Yui then brought her arm down but still continued to make chords in the air while humming their new song. Nodoka observed her childhood friend and smiled as they continued to walk the same path home. Nodoka was thinking how Yui had changed ever since joining the Light Music Club. _She really did change this past year ever since joining the Light Music Club. Although, come to think of it this is the first time I was separated from her ever since kindergarten. Not that I don't mind. I kinda wished I could still be with her. Eh? What the… where did that came from?_ She shook her head to clear such thoughts when Yui noticed her friend spacing out and shaking her head. "Nodoka-chan?" Yui just called her name but it was evident in her tone that she is worried for her friend, who rarely spaces out and shaking her head as if a flock of raven were picking on her hair.

"What is it, Yui?" Nodoka looked at her and tried to smile hoping to convince her friend not to worry about her. Yui just looked at her, knowing that her friend tried to persuade her not to fuss over whatever matter it is. It's crazy how the two know what they are thinking just by looking at each other and listening to their tone of voice. Yui decided to drop it, knowing that Nodoka will tell what is bothering her herself, so she gave her an innocent smile, a smile that Nodoka had seen a lot of times. Nodoka smiled as well and thanked her albeit internally. "Nodoka-chan, you seem to be coming home later today than the past few days." Although both were separated on their Junior year and for the first time, they have a habit of walking home together despite Yui being with the rest of the members of the Light Music Club who spends most of their time goofing off, drinking tea and eating sweets; and Nodoka being a member of Student Council, they would wait for each other at the playground they used to play when they were little. "Well, I had to stay a little while to prepare for midterms." Nodoka said nonchalantly. "So that's what it is." Yui replied while she continued to make out the chords in her hand in the air. A couple of moments later, Yui realized what her friend just said. "Ehh?! Midterms? And here I thought I could make Mio and Azu-nyan proud by learning all the chords tonight."

Nodoka chuckled slightly remembering the first time this happened. It was when Yui had first bought her guitar and the rest of the Light Music Club is starting to teach her how to play the instrument. Noticing her laugh, Yui pouted at her childhood friend. " Mou… Nodoka, don't laugh at me. I'm really trying my best playing the guitar." Yui lightly punched the shoulder of her friend but instead of making Nodoka stop laughing lightly, Nodoka laughed hard, making the passersby look at them. "Nodoka, stop laughing. People are staring at us. Also, stop making fun of me." Yui now shaking Nodoka embarrassed by their current situation. But she felt happy that she could always make her friend laugh out loud, though not always but it's enough to see her so happy even at the expense of her dignity. Finally, not taking any more stares directed at them, she saw the playground where they would meet after club activities and go home together. Yui dragged a laughing Nodoka towards it for a little privacy. By the time they reached the playground, Nodoka was starting to calm down. A few minutes, then she stopped and wiped the tears that formed in her eyes due to excessive laughing. "Sorry about that, Yui. It just made me remember the same situation happened last time." Yui remembering the event smiled forgetting the fact that Nodoka just laughed at her misfortune. "Geez, Nodoka you can be mean sometimes." Yui pouted at her friend. "Sorry, really. I didn't mean too. It's just, I brought back a lot of good times." Nodoka patted on Yui's shoulders while she still wiped her tears. Both settled down on the swings they used to play when they were little. "It sure brings back a lot of memories." Yui looked around the familiar playground then to Nodoka, who calmed down after laughing so hard. Yui started to swing while she looked at the sun setting down. Nodoka too started to swing and nodded at her friend's statement. "Because of laughing at me, you have to help me for midterms." Yui tried her best to look and sound serious even though she is still playing with the swing. "Well, I figured that much already." Nodoka looked at her and smiled. She knows that Yui is trying her best to look serious but she could see behind the mask. Knowing that trying to look serious at Nodoka would not help, she just smiled at her friend but something came on to her mind.

"How about a challenge?" Yui suddenly proposed to her friend who then immediately stopped swinging when she heard what Yui said. "Eh?" Nodoka looked at her but all she saw was a mischievous grin and a determined eyes. She never would have thought that of all people, Yui could make such devilish face. She found herself curious and staring longingly into those brown eyes. "You heard me Nodoka-chan, It's still not late right?" Yui jumped off the swing successfully and faced her friend. "Late for what exactly? Nodoka inquired, feeling a little nervous about those deviant smirk and determined eyes. "If I were able to beat you on the top spot this year and able to learn guitar proficiently, you will heed to any of my requests. And by meaning 'any'…" Yui did not finish her sentence but she made sure Nodoka got what she means. Knowing Yui it could probably mean sweets and food, she considered the possibility. But she could not shake off the weird feeling she is having by just looking at Yui's eyes. "If I fail, I would do whatever you requested of me, even doing your work at the student council." Yui continued without a falter of determination in her voice.

Nodoka knew Yui as long as she could remember but this was the first time Yui had challenged her to anything including academics that Yui is known to be very weak at. She took a brief moment and pondered at it. _This is very new. I never would have thought, Yui of all people. But then, this could be VERY interesting… I want to see what happens when I make her… gaah! STOP!_ "So what do you say Nodoka-chan?" Yui pulled Nodoka out of her musings. Nodoka once again found herself trapped in those brown eyes.

"Should I accept your challenge, what's in it for me? Nodoka asked while trying hard not to get lost on those eyes. Yui contemplated on it for a moment but nothing came up. She sheepishly looked at her friend for help and rubbed the back of her head. Nodoka noticing her friend's gesture knew what this meant. _She did not think of that._

"Very well, if I win you will join a sports club of my choosing for 1 month and will compete on that sports event. _I know Yui is really bad at sports._ If I lose, I will act as your wife for 1 month. _What the hell am I saying?!_ Nodoka mentally cursed herself for blurting out the last part so suddenly that even her mind barely registered.

Before she could say anything. "I accept all of your terms?" It was too late. Yui already agreed.

* * *

 **Reviews are accepted.**


End file.
